


The Worst

by princess_slash



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M, burials era fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_slash/pseuds/princess_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burials Era.. A new take on Javey. Hints of Advey friendship. (maybe more Advey than I originally thought)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Jhene Aiko's The Worst. It is the best R&B song I've listened to in a while.. the emotion in it made me put out this story. I recommend it.
> 
> I know.. another Burials era Javey. Why read mine when there are several great ones already on here? I tried to make mine different. I am going on the assumption that besides maybe kissing no kind of Javey has happened up until now. Even though I do believe Javey has happened before now obviously..(look at Burials). But, for this story I am going with the notion that this didn't start happening until Burials. Also, there will be some Advey,I am just not sure how much.. if it will go past friendship or not. Any suggestions are welcome. This one may not be as long as my other stories. I haven't written a Javey since 2008 so I am diving back into this ship kind of nervously considering all the great ones that have already been written. So enjoy and feedback from here is everything because everyone is so talented! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Burials or any of the members of AFI. I am also not assuming that the events in this story ever took place. This is a work of fiction.

It was something they had pushed to the inner recesses of their mind, but never acted on. After everything Davey’s been through, it’s Jade that made him feel better. His love got engaged while they were still together. As if Davey hadn’t been enough for her. Maybe he wasn’t famous enough for her. He busted his ass to get where he is and he made a name for himself in the scene. No one can take that away from him. It had been a tumultuous time between Crash Love and Burials. 

The lowest of the lows hit when Jade got married. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy for him because he was. Even though he wasn’t losing him as a work partner, it felt like another barrier had been placed between them. It would be so easy to say it was because he didn’t like Marissa. She was a lovely person, but he thought she was too young for Jade. There was no way she could understand Jade the way he did. Through music, only Davey understood what Jade was thinking. When they were playing music together, it was the moment where they were interconnected to the fullest. Every show they played put him at the top of the world when he got to sing next to Jade. Then, Jade would go off stage to put his lips all over her. The moments only lasted for a short time and they were what Davey lived for. 

The day it happened with him finding about her being engaged to someone else, he crouched in the floor and let out the resentment and sadness. He called Jade and all he had to do was sob his name out and Jade was there within the hour. Jade sat with him on the floor while he told the whole awful story. He threw an arm around his shoulder and took care of him for the next few days. When Davey calmed down, Jade encouraged him to take that strong emotion and turn it into several songs which became Burials. Recording Burials was no easy feat as every lyric reminded him of a different memory. Jade was there for him every step of the way to pick him up and get him through it. 

The only thing that Davey regretted about that time was that Jade had basically stepped into Adam’s role. For the longest time, Adam was the one Davey always looked to for help with his problems or anything else he needed. Then, it was Jade who always ushered Davey outside when recording got too tough for him. Adam was left on the sidelines with Hunter while Jade acted like he was the only one who understood what was going on with Davey. The one day Davey tried to talk to Adam he just brushed him off. When Davey thought about it, it didn’t make sense why he called Jade instead of Adam who had been there before Jade. His heart was damaged and he wanted someone to love him and since he had always felt something for Jade, he wanted Jade to be the one to come over and comfort him. 

Ever since then, he and Jade grew closer while Adam fell to the way side. As they played show after show, the bitterness and pain gradually went away. Burials rejuvenated him and he let everything from the past stay buried. Davey stood on his porch with a cup of tea, relaxing and reflecting. They were on a break from touring. The first couple of days he slept without bothering to do anything else. Today was the first day he started to feel back to normal. His phone sat on his night stand still plugged into the charger. He didn’t want to deal with anyone until he was ready. After being around his band mates and a whole slew of other people for months he was thankful to have peace and quiet. There were other times he craved the company of other people, but this time wasn’t one of them.

He chose to remain single after his last disaster of a relationship and it benefited him. Words flowed out of him into songs and it kept his mind off of it. He hadn’t felt the desire to get involved with anyone else. Sex wasn’t a factor in his life anymore. Who was he kidding since the reason it wasn’t a factor was because he couldn’t have it with Jade. He shook his head not wanting to get onto that train of thought after he had been doing so well. There had to be something that would make him not think about the J word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter finally! Is anyone else's semester crazy? I am taking 16 hours and it's a lot.. and work is taking up time too. But, I am doing my best to stay on top of my writing. I also may have lied about 'hints of Advey friendship'. This is taking me in an Advey direction.. it could be because my background on my phone is the Adveys and it's like a subconscious message. Lol so I'm not sure where exactly this is going. Next chapter I plan to show Jade in all his Jade glory.. hopefully I'll do him justice.
> 
> For anyone that reads Uneasy Hearts Weigh The Most, I started working on the next chapter and then got blocked. Hopefully it won't be too much longer before that one has an update. Hope everyone has a great semester (for the people in school)! Love you all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the people mentioned below.

Stuck. That was the word that came to mind when he thought about his situation. He was stuck because was alone. None of his relationships lasted. The feeling was like water, swimming around his head and it was the thing that provoked his memory.Blaming it on his insane work schedule was ridiculous because someone that loved him should be understanding. People would kill to fuck or even be fucked by Davey Havok, but none wanted to love him which was so much different than bringing him to a sexual release. He wanted someone to mind fuck him and peel back all the layers and love the part that remained.

He wasn't the problem and he knew there had to be a solution. There was a solution, but he desperately tried to avoid even thinking about it since he would be tempted to act on it. Whenever he looked at Jade or even thought of him, it left him breathless. It was the only time misery left him alone when Jade entered his mind. The thing that got to him most was Jade's smile. Any time Jade threw that smile on him, it made Davey's worst day bearable. Sometimes he wondered if they didn't have the band could they be together? Even then, would it work with Marissa being in the picture? Davey couldn't come up with a feasible solution. It all came down to one simple fact: he wanted Jade in every way he could possibly have him.

One image permeated his mind when he got himself off.. the image of him and Jade making out for a Truth or Dare game during the STS tour days. Hunter dared Jade to make out with him. He'd never forget the 'come fuck me' look Jade gave him before he leaned over and gripped Davey by the back of his neck, pulling him forward to slide his lips over his. That one kiss hanted him for years and recently he started using it to make himself come. It brought him to new levels of ecstasy which made him squeeze his eyes shut and writhe all over the sheets as he came explosively. Sure, he fucked with the best of them. But, never had he been so attracted to every part of someone the way he was with Jade. 

From his long fingers, to his narrow hips and down to his Adidas covered feet. He was the definition of sex appeal. Those physical attributes were nothing compared to the ways Jade could fuck him with his mind. His dry humor and intelligence sent him into a frenzy especially when he used innuendos. Since they were older now, when he didn't have his contacts in, he'd pull out his black framed glasses when he was on his lap top or reading sheet music. That sight turned him on more than anything. It made his mouth go dry and his heart rate pick up. Davey battled the image to the back of his mind. He couldn’t sit in his house alone wishing for Jade to love him. What else could he do to get through this? Then, it hit him.

Why didn't he call Adam to explain the situation to him? Maybe he could offer some insight. He ran back inside to get his phone that laid on the kitchen table. Adam's number was listed in his favorites and he double tapped it to call. Two rings later , Adam's deep voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Adam. It's Dave."

"I have caller ID," he replied coldly. 

"Can you stop being an asshole for like two seconds?" sighed Davey into the phone. 

"Fine, what's up? I'm surprised you didn't call Jade to help you with whatever you need."

"Look, Ad. I really need to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere?" begged Davey, trying to ignore the jab about Jade.

"Meet me at the pizzeria down town.. the one we always used to go to," said Adam, his voice turning quiet at the last part.

"When?" asked Davey, clenching his eyes shut.

The pizzeria Adam mentioned was a favorite hang out of theirs when they first started AFI. They'd go there to talk music or whatever else was going on at the time. It was before Jade.

"Twenty minutes," answered Adam, hanging up.

Davey tossed his phone on the bed, going over to his closet. He grabbed a white t shirt and a pair of black pants with one of his suit jackets. His hair looked decent from the day before so he just slicked it back and went with it. The phone buzzed and he picked it up seeing a text from Jade.

'Can I come by and run some Blaqk Audio songs by you?'

The first thought Dave had was that Adam would fucking kill him if he backed out on their plans. It was going to be hard enough talking to him about Jade. He texted Jade back telling him it wasn't a good time and to just email him some samples. Jade had taken priority over Adam too many times and it wasn't fair to Adam. He grabbed his phone and wallet, going outside to get in his car. The drive to the pizzeria was filled with nostalgia. Memories of him and Adam joking around together and having the time of their lives brought back that feeling of happiness he possessed during that time. Seeing Adam's truck in the parking lot brought him back to reality. He hoped Adam wouldn't just yell at him over Jade, especially in public. 

Not wanting to put it off, he got out of his car and strode inside. Adam's dark head of hair jumped out at him as he scanned the room. He was slouched down into the booth, studying his phone. 

"Hey, Dave. I ordered your drink for you," he said, not looking up.

"Thanks," replied Dave, sliding in across from him.

"You remember that day we came here and one of Vic's friends was pissed that we didn't give him a spot in the band? He cornered you in the bathroom and was ready to do any number of horrible things to you. I rushed in and drug his ass out of there, telling him not to ever fucking come back around you?"

It was true, Adam saved him from something bad happening to him that day. "I was a young 18 and thought I could say anything to anyone," answered Davey, remembering his 18 year old self with that punk attitude.

"You still do.. as long as you have me to bail your ass out." Adam's head snapped up to look at him, his eyes blazing.

"I know, you've been bailing me out since we met."

"Then, why do you treat Jade better than me?" he asked, so quietly Dave almost didn't catch it.

"It's not that he treats me any better as a friend," sighed Davey, putting his head into his hands.

"Then, what the fuck is it? I know you've had it rough, but you'd only speak to Jade. It's like you forgot that you had a best friend." 

"That's what I came to talk to you. I've always had something for Jade. But, I haven't wanted to act on it until now. When she left me, I felt so destroyed. The only thing I could think of was how no one could seem to love me. Jade came over to help me get back into writing. After spending so much time with him I realized I wanted as more than a writing partner and friend. I don't know what to do about this," explained Davey, wrapping his hand around the glass.

"Does our guitarist return your feelings?" asked Adam with sarcasm. 

"What the fuck do you think Ad? He's married to a girl half his age. So, it's not something I've shared with him. It used to be something I could push away and ignore. But, it's getting harder to do that now. You're the only one I'd trust this with," he said, hoping Adam would calm down.

"It's not like it's a big surprise. You make eyes at him all the time. It hurt that you wouldn't talk to me about what you were feeling or let me help you. You trusted Jade instead," said Adam with a hint of bitterness.

"I'm sorry about that, Ad. Is it really that obvious.. who else knows?" Dave runs his hand through his hair, not liking the idea of someone knowing about his Jade obsession.

"Like I'd blab about that to anyone. As far as I know, no one else knows. Hunter's too bus on Instagram to notice anything like that." Adam rolled his eyes.

Dave shook his head, laughing about Hunter's antics on Instagram. 

"Why don't you just go find someone who looks like Jade?" whispered Adam.

"It wouldn't be enough and the only reason I went to Jade was because I love him and wanted to feel that since that shit happened. It had nothing to do with him being a better friend than you. Still, it's no excuse," quipped Davey, trying to sounds as sincere as he could. 

He laid his hand on top of Adam's, squeezing a little. 

"It'd be simple if I could turn myself into Jade. Then, I'd have your full attention. I need you back, Dave. Promise me you won't ignore me again." Adam squeezed his hand back.

It took a minute for Davey to grasp the meaning of Adam's words. Was Adam really serious that he wanted his attention in a romantic way? Manly man Adam being attracted to Davey seemed unfathomable. But, Dave couldn't deny that he felt something in Adam's touch.. something different than friendship. 

"I promise. It would be so nice if the Jade problem solved itself."

"I wish I knew how to help you there, because I would. Even though it'd make me insanely jealous. This place brings back a lot of good memories of us and that's why I wanted you to come here. You can't stay holed up in your house all the time. You're Davey Havok, for fuck's sake," he said with conviction. 

"I'm being lame aren't I? Since when did I become his puppy waiting around for him to scratch me behind the ears.. I don't like it. It's pathetic," groaned Davey, wrinkling his nose up at the thought. 

"Definitely. Let's go to a show and wreck shit for old times sake. Let him stay home with his wife and eat her out of whatever the hell they get up to," said Adam, waving a hand around. 

A show sounded like a fantastic way to cleanse this Jade disease out of him. It might only work for tonight, but at least he'd be Jade-free for a few moments. 

"This isn't the 90s anymore where we just go waltzing into a show and nobody bats an eye," commented Dave. 

"I'm not an idiot, Dave. I already planned for us to go. We'll throw on a ball cap and no one should be any the wiser."

"Fuck it, we can deal with a few fans if we have to. It's been than sitting at my house and staring at the ceiling," he replied, standing up.

"Don’t worry about it. Just have fun."

As they left the pizzeria, they agreed to take Adam's truck and let Adam bring him back to his car afterwards. The old excitement of going to a show pulsed through him like an old friend. When they got to the dive bar, the parking lot was full so Adam parked down the street. He fumbled around in the back seat pulling out a dark blue Raiders cap and a plain black cap with buttons all over it that Davey hadn't seen since high school. Adam put on the Raiders cap and tossed the black one at Dave.

"Who are we seeing?" asked Davey, covering his head with the hat. 

"A band that's got a lot of promise.. kind of reminds me of us at that age," answered Adam, locking his truck up as they got out. 

"Ought to be a good show then," said Davey, getting swept up in memories of them first starting out as AFI. Who knew they'd be where they are? It wouldn't have happened without those kids coming to ever show to show their support. Now it was their chance to return the favor and support someone else's dream. Not only that, it was a great distraction. 

They reached the front of the bar where a bouncer stood. He nodded at them and they passed through the doors, People crowded around the bar and in front of the stage, talking and drinking.

"Why don’t we hang back for a bit so we don’t get recognized straight away? I'll go get us a drink," suggested Adam, weaving through the crowd.

Dave scanned the room for familiar faces . A few of them may have been friends of friends. Most them were in their early twenties with a few high schoolers thrown into the mix. Soon enough, Adam returned with a bottle of water and a beer for himself. 

"So far, so good," said Adam, handing Davey a water and cracking open his beer.

"Good, we need to try to blend in for as long as possible. The only way somebody'd recognize us was is they were super fans and noticed my tattoos or something." Dave sipped his water, enjoying the atmosphere. 

"You're going to love them," said Adam, smiling.

That smile made it worth being there to Dave. Adam was finally happy again and it was enough for that night.


End file.
